


Reading: not for the faint of heart

by levele3



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood Loss, Fainting, Gen, Minor Injuries, due to paper cut, non-descriptive injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are enjoying a quote afternoon together until Aziraphale get's a paper cut.Aziraphale learns something new about his friend.For Kedreeva's March Flash Fiction Prompt Light
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	Reading: not for the faint of heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the March Flash Fiction Prompt "Light" which I have chosen to interpret as "Light-headed"   
> and inspired by this clip from the Graham Norton Show   
> [Link text](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSqNJq7kSiw)  
> CW: for mention of blood/ blood loss/ minor blood loss/ non-descriptive minor injury

They were sitting in the book shop back room, as was so often the case these days. A perfect almost silence surrounded them, a comfortable quiet. Crowley tapping away on his mobile. Aziraphale sipping at his cocoa or turning a page in his book.

The peaceful afternoon was broken when Aziraphale gasped aloud.

“Oh bother,” he sighed.

“What happened Angel,” Crowley asked, as he looked up from his device.

“Just a paper cut, dear, nothing to-” Aziraphale was interrupted by a crash and a thump.

He looked over to see Crowley had dropped his mobile, and having fainted, fell off the couch.

“Worry about.” Aziraphale finished.

He stuck his finger in his mouth sucking off the small bit of blood that had welled up there. Apparently, the sight of blood made Crowley rather light-headed. He would add that fact to the ever-growing list of things he was learning about his friend. In the meantime, he figured he should make Crowley as comfortable as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest, most self contained thing I may have ever written. It would be easy to expand, or add more detail but I rather like it as is. Very short and sweet, to the point.


End file.
